Conventional data input interfaces with computers most often requires keyboards. It is sometimes cumbersome to use keyboards especially if the computer or communication device is very small so that each letter or command button is also very small. For example, it is very inconvenient to enter text messages into a mobile phone or PDA because the devices are so small. In other situations, it is simply inconvenient to use a conventional keyboard because there is not sufficient room for the user to use the relatively large keyboards. This is particularly true when the user needs to enter data in a keyboard mode and to manipulate command by using mouse commands. There is a need for a convenient and reliable way of entering and manipulating data in a computer device. The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the method of the present invention is a method for entering data into a computer device. A wearable device is attaching to a hand. The device has a lower unit placed in a palm of the hand and an upper unit placed behind knuckles of the hand and connected to the lower unit. A sensor has transducers in operative engagement with fingers. The sensor has a position sensor associated with an electronic cursor displayed on a screen. The fingers are moved to switch the sensor from a keyboard mode to a mouse mode. The hand is turned in a first direction to move the cursor in the first direction on the screen.